Cullen Hospital
by JeanetteMillerFan211
Summary: Years after BD Dr Carlisle Cullen is a professor at a medical school. In the middle of the semester Edward decides that he wants to try to be a doctor. That is what inspires Carlisle to open his own hospital. What will happen if the whole family gets involved in the hospital? What will happen if Nessie gets taken into the emergency room?
1. Prefrace

**Hey guys. I was searching fanfiction for a story where the Cullens had their own hospital. But I didn't find any so I'm writing one of my own. This takes place years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is full grown and married to Jacob. There will be some swearing (when Esme isn't in the room). That is why it is rated M but it will get bloody in later chapters. There will be some flashbacks that won't really effect the story but read them if you want.**

 **This first chapter will be the day before Edward aproaches Carlisle with the idea of opening their own hospital and it will be in Jacob's POV.**

I opened my eyes to see the creme ceilings of the Cullen house. _What the hell?_ I thought.

"You fell asleep during the movie last night. Now can you please move your little problem away from my daughter's crotch?" Edward said softly from the other side of the room. I looked up and I saw the sleeping face of Nessie on my chest and I felt her soft thigh caressing my- Edward winced.

"What? You don't like my morning wood, Eddie?" I smirked. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as Bella flitted to Edward's side. Edward chuckled and kissed her as she settled into his lap.

I slowly sat up and settled Renesmee's head into my lap and lifted a bronze curl away from her face and twisted it around my finger. After a few minutes Esme came in with a plate full of food. She handed it to me and I balanced it on the arm of the couch. I ate most of it but left some for Renesmee.

The house went silent for just a moment as Renesmee moaned a bit before she sat up and stretched a bit. I was mesmorized by her beautiful curves and how the fabric stretched around her full gorgeous- Edward growled deep in his chest and glared at me. _What? Its not my fault we're still in the newlywed stage._

"Actually it is. And you got married 20 years ago." I snickered.

 _Stay out of my head, reeking bloodsucker._

"I'm not the one who needs a shower. You really stink, Jacob."

"Like a wet dog," Blondie sneered as she walked by. I stuck my foot out at the last second and she stumbled but didn't fall. I laughed as she stormed off. In the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee roll her eyes and reach across me to grab the plate. I bit back a moan as her amazing breast brushed across my arm. Edward growled again but this time Bella turned his head toward her and kissed him. Within moments I noticed something hilarious.

"Pitching a tent are we, Edward?" I laughed.

"That's it!" He roared. He stood and placed Bella in his chair then lunged at me. I stood and prepared myself. But before he even reached me Renesmee was standing between us, a hand on each of our chests. Then I saw us standing there in the exact same spots but the scene was calm and Edward and I were shaking hands. My instincts were at war with each other again. My wolf instincts were telling me to protect my mate and keep this creature away from her. But my imprint instincts were telling me to give her what she wants.

 _Shit!_ I thought as a peircing headache ran through my scull. I colapsed but my head didn't hit the floor.

I barely registered the sound of my imprint screaming. "Carlisle!"

 _No!_ I thought. I forced myself to stay awake. To stay concious. To stay with my imprint.

"What happened?" I felt cold fingers pressing into my wrist.

"I don't know. I don't know!" Renesmee's words were clearer this time though I couldn't place where she was other than close to me.

"His intincts contradicted each other. Then his head hurt like someone was stabbing him." I sensed Renesmee flinch beside me. "Then he colapsed."

"Is he concious now?"

"Barely. He's fighting to stay awake." The cold fingers moved to my temples. Then they moved to my eye and pulled it open. I was blinded by a bright white light and squeezed my eyes shut.

"He's in pain. You've gotta help him." I felt a warm hand on my cheek and images of beautiful sunsets filled my mind. Then the searing pain slashed through my head and I roughly shoved her hands away from me. I heard her scream and cry and a vase break on the floor. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle holding my shoulders down. I thrashed my head around to see Renesmee struggling in the grasp of Jasper's arms. My body filled with rage but I was being held to the floor, mostly by Emmett.

"She's safe. You know that. Jasper won't hurt her." I heard Edward say next to me. I yelped as I felt a pinching pain in the crease of my elbow. I looked up and saw Carlisle handing an IV bag to Esme who was standing behind him. She stared back at me with motherly, caring eyes. Within moments I felt my body weaken and the pain dulled. Slowly the cold hands and arms left me and a wave of calm flooded over me moments before warm hands softly brushed over my chest. I opened my eyes to see Renesmee with tears in her eyes.

"Hey," I whispered, "don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked confused.

"What? No. No. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Are you ok? Tell me what hurts." In the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle take a small step forward.

"I'll be fine... My head only hurts a little."

"Emmett, help me lift him onto the couch." I felt two sets of cold hands lift me away from the floor and lay me on the couch. Renesmee followed and kneeled beside me then gently lifted my hand into hers. I gently squeezed and she smiled. Then I felt a wave of lethragy flow over me and I felt very tired.

"No, Jasper. I don't wanna sleep. I feel fine now." Everyone looked to Edward.

"He's not lying. The pain is gone. You can probably take the IV out." Carlisle slowly aproached me and took my arm. He took the needle out of my arm and bandaged it up. Some of the vampires in the room stopped breathing as the scent of my blood filled the room. It wasn't because they were gonna drink from me. It was because the scent of my blood is much more potent than my normal scent.

An hour later, the hole in my arm was healed, and I felt fine. The day continued as normal, however I did notice Carlisle keeping a closer eye on me. I didn't mind because after lunch he let me wrestle with Emmett.

 **What do you think. Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter will be in Carlisle's POV.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! What did you think of the last chapter? Let me know in a review! This one will be in Carlisle's POV and it will start just before Jacob's incident. Warning: minor nudity and implications of smut in the begining.**

"I think either Jacob or Renesmee will be awake soon." I looked up to see Alice sticking her head in the door.

"Thank you, Alice. I'll get started on breakfast," Esme said. Alice left and closed the door behind her as my beautiful wife pulled the covers off her body. Seeing her naked body only sparked the memories of the night before.

I didn't realize I was staring until... "Oh, come now, Carlisle. Will the sight of me ever not turn you on?" I was fully aware of the growing problem under the sheets.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. _I guess Jacob has been rubbing off on all of us._ "Not unless you become less gorgeous than you were the day I met you. Which is an impossibility because you become more and more beautiful every time I look at you." I stood and embraced my wife pressing her chest into mine. She smiled up at me then she was out of my grasp and in our closet choosing clothes to wear for the day.

"Thank you, Carlisle. But breakfast won't make itself." She dressed herself then threw some clothes at me. "I'll meet you downstairs." She headed for the door and I was dressed in a flash.

"May I?" I bowed slightly and she offered me her arm. I took it and lead her downstairs. On the way to the kitchen I saw Edward pacing back and fourth across the living room. Every once in a while he'd shoot a glare at the couch. I kissed Esme on the head and she hurried into the kitchen. I slowly aproached Edward. He glared at me for a moment before his eyes softened. I glanced down at the couch to see Jacob and Nessie asleep in a very... intimate position.

Edward rolled his eyes. "That hardly describes it. They're practically doing it right there."

I smiled. "Edward, they've been married for what? 20 years now. I think the over-bearing father thing should have worn off by now."

"Well it hasn't. Our kind doesn't change very easily and whenever I look at her I see the baby girl I held in my arms. I guess that side of me is as protective of her as it is of my mate."

 _I thought you were over all of that monster bullshit._

"For the most part. But I call it my instincts now. Kinda like a wolf but much, much stronger. I feel like I must protect my offspring no matter what." I smiled.

"Its called being a father. And though you must protect her, you must also let her have her own life... with Jacob." He growled slightly and I decided he wasn't gonna listen to me. I decided to help Esme in the kitchen. When I walked in she had all four burners on the stove going. One with scrambled eggs, another with bacon, and the last pan held pancakes which she was flipping high into the air, only missing the ceiling by a half an inch. The last was a kettle.

She sensed my presence And turned to see me. "Alice had a feeling that Renesmee would want some tea."

"Her visions are getting more and more acurate as the years pass by with Jacob and Nessie around. I think her eyes are adjusting in a way."

She nodded and I helped her load a plate with all the food and she brought it out to Jacob. I found a rag and started cleaning up the kitchen. When I got done with that, I headed up to my study to finish the rest of my resignation. As far as the academy knew I was being transfered to work in London but I actually had made plans for our whole family to live on Isle Esme for a while. Soon after Jacob and Renesmee's wedding I had four more houses built on the island so each couple could have some privacy. Of course I couldn't keep it a secret for long. Edward and Alice found out almost as soon as the plans were made but they promised to keep quiet about all that. As far as the rest of the family knew we were relocating ourselves back to Forks, Washington.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was happening in the living room when I heard my beloved grandaughter yell, "Carlisle!"

I was out of my chair and down the stairs before my mind even registered it.

"What happened?" I knelt down beside Jacob and picked up his arm and pressed my fingers into his wrist. Thankfully there was a strong pulse but it was faster than normal.

"I don't know. I don't know!" Renesmee was clearly freaking out. Jacob's head was in her lap and Bella was standing right behind her trying to comfort her.

"His intincts contradicted each other. Then his head hurt like someone was stabbing him." Renesmee flinched at the word her father spoke. "Then he colapsed."

"Is he concious now?" I asked him.

"Barely. He's fighting to stay awake." I moved my fingers to his temples. I felt the blood flowing freely beneath his skin. His father had died of a stroke 10 years ago. Then my fingers moved to his eye and pulled it open. I pulled my little flashlight out of my shirt pocket and shined it in his eye. Before I could see much his eye was closed tight.

"He's in pain. You've gotta help him." I watched as Nessie placed her hand on his cheek. Then he roughly shoved her away and Jasper caught her before she fell to the floor. He set her on her feet but kept a firm hold on her arms. She screamed and cried and kicked a vase off a nearby table. Jacob started to thrash so I held his shoulders down. He looked up to see Renesmee still struggling in Jasper's grasp. While I held his shoulders down, Emmett held the rest of him down.

"She's safe. You know that. Jasper won't hurt her." Edward said to him. He was still angry and struggling. I needed to sedate him. I turned to Esme and whispered to her to grab what I needed from my study. She returned within seconds with what I needed. I set up the IV and shoved the needle into the crease of his elbow. He yelped and glared up at me as I handed the bag to Esme. Within moments I felt his body weaken. Slowly Emmett and I got off him and a wave of calm flooded over the room before Jasper released Renesmee. He opened his eyes to see Renesmee still crying.

"Hey," he whispered, "don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked confused.

"What? No. No. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Are you ok? Tell me what hurts." I took a step forward.

"I'll be fine... My head only hurts a little."

I turned to my left. "Emmett, help me lift him onto the couch." Emmett and I carefully lifted him onto the couch. Renesmee followed and kneeled beside him then gently lifted his hand into hers. He gently squeezed and she smiled. Then we felt a wave of lethragy flow over the room and Jacob's eyes started to droop.

"No, Jasper. I don't wanna sleep. I feel fine now." Everyone looked to Edward.

"He's not lying. The pain is gone. You can probably take the IV out." I slowly aproached him and took his arm. I took the needle out of his arm and bandaged it up. Some of the vampires in the room stopped breathing as the scent of his blood filled the room. But I was just fine. It wasn't because they were gonna drink from him. It was because the scent of hus blood reeks.

An hour later, the hole in his arm was healed, and the reeking scent was back to a normal level. The day continued as normal, however I did keep a closer eye on him. Later that day he asked me if he could wrestle with Emmett and I let him.

While the rest of the family was in the back yard watching them, Edward sneaked away and walked into my study while I read. "What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Can we go for a run tonight?"

"Of course."

"Meet me in the back yard whenever you're ready." He walked out.

 **Hey! What do you think? Let me know in a review. The next one will be in Carlisle's POV again.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok guys. My heart goes out to all of the families who were affected by the recent terrorist attack As well as eveyone who has lost a friend, parent, sibling etc.**

 **When the Boston Marathin bombing happened, I was with my grandma in the car and we heard it over the radio. Her brother used to always run in it and we all thought that was where he was. She pulled over and called his cell. When he didn't pick up we panicked we went home and called his wife and she said that his phone died and was on the charger. She put my unckle Dan on the line and we had a long session of "I love you"s and "Were glad you're safe"s. Thankfully he decided to stay home cuz his daughter was pregnant and he didn't wanna miss the birth. We were all very relieved and happy that he was safe at home with his wife and daugher. When we called they were super confused because they hadn't heard yet. I will never forget where I was when the Boston Marathon bombing happened and I will never forget how scared I was when I heard about it.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Carlisle's POV. Enjoy!**

I placed the last of my paperwork into my briefcase. And placed it on the floor next to the coat rack on my way out to the back yard. Edward was waiting on the back portch with Bella, Nessie and Jake. I could tell that Edward wasn't entirely happy with Nessie sitting in Jake's lap. But she was still slightly worried about him from this morning.

Edward turned as I approached then stood.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked. I guess Edward didn't tell anyone about our run.

"Carlisle and I are going to go for a run. I will be home in time to tuck Renesmee in."

She started to stand. "I'll come with you."

"No. That's fine. We just wanna have a father-son kind of a run."

"Okay." She sat back down and Edward moved over to Nessie and Jake.

"Have fun, keep your mother out of trouble. I'll be home to tuck you in." Bella crossed her arms and glared at the back of his head. He lightly chuckled. She must have had her shield down.

He turned to me. "Let's go." He ran toward the river and I followed him. I could tell he was running slower than he really wanted but he let me keep pace with him. Soon we reached the river and jumped over it. We ran for about another mile before he stopped.

"I had an idea yesterday. Ur gonna think its crazy but I've thought it out. Alice has even given me a little input on the subject. It will take years to complete but those years will be well worth it."

 _What in the heavens are you talking about?_

"Be patient, Carlisle. I'm getting there. When Jacob fell, the whole family - even Rose - wished that there was more than one doctor in the family. They all wanted to help Jacob. What if we opened our own hospital as a family." Edward was polightly silent as I considered the posibilities.

 _What about Jasper? I doubt he could handle being in an operating room for very long._

"Hospital psycologist. He already has his digree. All we'd need to do is have Jenks create some fake identities, just as bank acounts to fund the hospital. Once its up and running you would be the head surgeon. Rose would love to work in the NICU. Alice would be best placed in the ICU so she could be ready if something happens. I could work in the emergency room or something. Emmett would probably work well there too. It would look more believable if he lifted patients when the need came compared to Bella or Alice. We can make it work!"

 _What about Esme? Or Jacob and Renesmee?_

"Esme can be a secratary or nurse. Pretty much whatever she wants. We'd have to ask Renesmee and Jacob. They might not even want to work at the hospital and that would be fine. We can encourage everyone to choose their job at the hospital based on their skills and weaknesses."

It was hard to argue against him. Mainly because his argument pleased me. _Give me a while to seriously consider this. You'll be the first to know my answer._

"We should tell the rest of the family so everyone can decide together. If it doesn't work out the way we plan we can resign and let new people work there and we can simply invest in the hospital."

"Ok. Let's go. I'm all for it. While were away on Isle Esme we can have the physical building built. Let's get home and get started. Race ya!"

"Oh, you're on, old man!"

 _On go... 3... 2... 1... Go!_ And we ran. I managed to keep up with him till we reached the river then I landed a little later than him and I was just a step behind him the rest of the way.

Sadly, by the time we got home the house was silent. Everyone was getting ready for night time. _In the morning then?_ Edward nodded. I watched as he ran toward his cottage and I headed up to my room where my wife was brushing out her long, beautiful hair.

"How was your run?"

"We had a great time. We raced all the way back."

"Oh? How did that go?"

"It was closer than you would think." We climbed into bed and held each other for hours.

 **Ok guys. This is all you're getting till I get 3 more reviews. So I wanna see reviews soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate you're reviews. Some of you were concerned for Jacob. I don't wanna spoil anything but this is just a little theory I came up with a long time ago. You will figure it out eventually.**

 **This one is in Carlisle's POV. I will kinda skip over the huge explination because that was in the last chapter.**

Jacob and Nessie slept in their own cottage last night so Esme didn't have to make breakfast for them. It wasn't until we heard the fluttering heartbeat of my grandaughter that we decided to get up and get ready for the day. I put on a nice pair of slacks because I had to work later tonight.

Before my wife could leave I grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I'm going to call a family meeting today."

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing, dear. Yesterday, during my run with Edward, he had an exraordinary idea and I'm going to run it by the family today."

"I'm excited to hear about it! Let's go." She grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs to the front door which I opened for Jacob, Nessie, Edward and Bella. Emmett and Jasper were already sitting in front of the tv playing video games and they waved Jake over to play with them. He grabbed her hand and sat cross-legged in front of the tv and Emmett handed him a controler as Nessie settled herself into his lap. Edward growled lightly. _They're fine, Edward._

He shrugged as Alice bounded up to us. Of course she would know. She looked at Edward for a moment and he smiled and nodded.

"Whenever you're ready, Carlisle." I turned toward the living room where the rest of the family was. The boys were playing that game while the girls were watching with a slight amount of boredom.

"Hey, guys!" I called, the excitement clear in my voice, "Family meeting in the dining room, right now." I lead my family into the dining room and took a seat at the head of the table with Edward to my right. Bella, Nessie and Jake were on her other side. Esme was on my left. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were on her other side. Some looked confused, some scared. But Alice, Edward and I looked excited. "As all of you know, yesterday Edward and I went on a run. He had an amazing idea. And I think he should be the one to present it to you."

Edward stood and explained his idea to the rest of the family. I watched as everyone came to understand. I could tell that Jasper was nervous. That was when Edward gave suggestions to everyone about what job would be best for them.

"Now these are only suggestions," he said. "I'm asking you all to consider your personal skills and weaknesses to decide what job would be best for you." Everyone could tell that all of us were excited. "I'm glad that we are all in agreement. For the rest of the week take some time to consider what job is best for you. Feel free to consult Carlisle and see what he thinks would be best for you. At the end of the week, we will come up with a scedule of when Carlisle will teach us everything we need to know about our job. Any questions?"

"Where did you get this idea?" Esme asked.

"When Jacob fell yesterday, I could hear that every single one of you was worried, even you, Rose." She crossed her arms over her chest and Emmett wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "When he fell some of you even wished that there was more than one doctor in the house."

 **Sorry this is a short one but I need to know what you all want Jacob to be. There will be a poll on my profile. Please go vote. I will only leave it up till Monday. Reviews are still appreciated.**


	5. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hey guys! I'm back. My computer broke. Finally got it fixed and all is well.**

 **But I really need you guys to go to my profile and vote for Jake's job. The very first vote will be the one that decides the fate of this whole story. So hurry up and vote. I will be keeping close tabs on the poll for the next 24 hours. If nobody has voted then I will choose.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. Thank you, whoever voted. The results are finally in and Jake's job has been chosen! The results will present themselves in the next chapter. This chapter will take place a week after the last one when another family meeting is held to decide everyone's job. This one will be in Carlisle's POV Enjoy!**

Throughout the past week I kept an eye on Jacob, to make sure whatever happened doesn't happen again. Thankfully, the week was pretty uneventful. Edward, Alice and I planned a family meeting later this afternoon. We were going to discuss jobs for everyone in the hospital then I was going to tell the family about the trip to Isle Esme. All of the houses were just finished the other day and on the way to the island we will pick up food for Jake and Nessie in Rio. We leave for Houston tonight so we don't have to worry about the sun. Alice already has bags packed for everyone hidden in her expansive closet.

Everyone was sitting in the livingroom watching the news, there was nothing too important on and it was just on as backround noise as everyone was doing their own thing.

"Family," I called. "Time for a meeting."

As everyone filed past me into the rarely used dining room, Alice paused for a moment to whisper, "Just in time," to me. I smiled. Of course Alice would know about how much time the meeting would take and we really didn't want to miss our flight.

Everyone sat in much the same fashion as a week ago, only everyone knew what most of this meeting was about and most were excited.

"Time to discuss what everyone has chosen as their job for the next few years. I guess I will start us off. I have decided to be the head surgeon. Esme?" I already knew her decision, she had come to me for guidance a couple times and we discussed it frequently while we were laying in bed at night.

"I have decided to be the receptionist in the maternity ward. That way I won't be too close to the blood but I can still see the adorable little babies." I chuckled. I knew Esme was happy with our amazing children, grandchild, and grandson-in-law, but I still felt bad that I couldn't give her her own little baby like she always wanted.

"Edward?" I asked. I knew he heard that but I didn't care. He hears the same thing way more often from Emmett.

"I have decided to work in the Emergency room. My gift can help me decipher all of someones symptoms and be able to help them faster, especially if they are unable to speak." I nodded. I knew that he would do well in the emergency room setting. He did get a taste of it almost 30 years ago when Bella gave birth to Nessie.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I have decided to work as a nurse in the emergency room, alongside Edward. I will keep my shield down so he can stop me if the scent of blood becomes too much." Bella came to me a few days ago. She was concerned that, even though she's never tasted human blood, she might be tempted on the job. I suggested she talked to Edward about it. Apparently she did.

"Alice?" She looked so excited and slightly impatient.

"The best place for me to work would be in the ICU. Edward was right. That would be the best place for me because I might be able to see if something was about to happen and I would be somewhat ready. But sometimes I might not be because nobody would have made a decision but I've gotten used to looking at places in the near future. I think it might work." For a couple days Alice thought she would do well in a mental ward but we discussed it and decided that we didn't need a mental ward. I nodded then looked to Jasper.

"Jasper?"

"I want to be the hospital psycologist. I'll just have to talk to Jenks to get my certificate renewed." Bella looked up.

"Please, Jasper, allow me. You don't need to give the old man a heart attack." He smiled.

"All right. Whatever you say. But I think he can handle a couple more years." She rolled her eyes. "If he can't do that for Bella then I can just go back to school and get a new one."

"Renesmee?" My lovely grandaughter looked up at me.

"I have decided to be a doctor in the ER with my Dad. I don't think I will have trouble with the scent of the blood if I start eating more human food than blood." We found out a long time ago that if she goes long periods of time with eating just human food, blood doesn't appeal to her very much but she focuses better when she has blood in her system.

"But you will still have to hunt every once in a while. You focus better when you hunt more."

"Of course. I don't want to give up blood entirely but I won't be as thirsy if I only hunt about once a month." I smiled. Over time, I'm sure she'd find the right ratio of food to blood to work efficiantly in the hospital very quickly.

"Jacob?"

"Well, I was thinking, since I am pretty strong, I could be like an xray doctor."

"A radiologist." I clarified for him.

"Yeah. That. I can lift people onto the table thing to work the xray. And I can see my Nessie every once in a while." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"But not for long enough to distract you," Edward said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Sure, sure."

"Rose?" I asked, stopping something before it started.

"Of course I would love to work in the NICU. All the adorable little babies."

"And I'd like to work there with her." Emmett said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and squeezing lightly.

"Well, if anyone has any comments, I'd like to move on to the next order of busieness..." Nobody spoke up. "Well. Edward, Alice and I have been planning a surprise family vacation to Isle Esme. I had four more houses built on the island so every couple can have a little bit of privacy. We leave tonight as soon as this meeting is over. Don't worry, Alice already has all of our bags packed. Emmett, Jake, if you will come with me we can load up the Jeep." I stood and they followed.

Once the jeep was loaded up, Rosalie and Emmett drove in the jeep with Edward, Bella, Jake and Renesmee in his Volvo behind them. Alice and Jasper rode with Esme and I in my car. We arrived at the airport with only 5 minutes to spare. The sun was setting so we didn't have to worry about landing in the sunny city of Houston.

 **Ok guys! The next chapter will be in Jake's POV. But I need 3 more reviews! Please review**


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. I waited a few days and I only got one review So I've decided to post chapters on my own time and I don't care about reviews. I'll read them if I get them but they won't affect the story. If you like it, read it. If you don't, don't.**

 **This one is in Jacob's POV. Enjoy!**

We boarded the plane and I was surprised that we weren't taking the Cullen's private jet. I'll ask Carlisle about it once we take off. He was sitting right in front of me and I'd just have to whisper to get his attention. I was sitting in the middle seat with Nessie on my right and Bells on my left. Edward, Emmett and Blondie were across the isle. Carlisle, Esme and Alice were sitting right in front of us and Jasper was sitting across the isle from them.

As the flight attendant was walking down the isle, checking the bags in the overhead compartment, I wrapped my arm around Nessie's shoulders and kissed her head. After a few minutes, we took off.

Once we were cruising high in the sky and the seatbelt light was turned off, I whispered. "Hey Doc, why didn't we just take the Cullen Private Jet?"

I heard Edward chuckle. "We don't have one yet. And you're highly unoriginal. You had that thought about 27 years ago."

"If it makes you feel better, Jake. By the time we work at the hospital the second time, we will have a helecopter, if you play your cards right you might get a ride in it." I could tell that worried Renesmee but I played it off with humor.

"Sweet. You're on, Edward. The day we get the helecopter we brawl."

"Prepare to loose, mutt."

"I won't loose if you're wife makes the fight fair."

"Oh, no. You are not bringing me into this."

"Aw, c'mon Bells," I wrapped my arms around her and gave her my best puppy dog face. She was putty in my hands.

"All right, fine."

The whole conversation was just a whisper. None of the humans even noticed.

Nessie yawned so I shut the window and lifted the arm rest in between us and scooted closer. She leaned against me and fell asleep easily. It wasn't until almost every human on the plane had a pillow, and was sleeping that I was able to completely focus on the fluttering heartbeat of my Renesmee. Just as I was about to completely fall asleep, the stupid flight attendant came over and asked if I wanted a pillow.

"No thanks. I'm fine." I curled around her protectively and fell asleep.

The sickeningly sweet scent filled then burned my nose. _Reeking blond bloodsucker._

"Wake up, monegrel. We've landed." I looked up and she was standing above me. I looked and saw that Nessie was still sleeping

"Fine. But keep it down. I don't wanna wake her." Bella smiled and got our bags out of the compartment. Edward helped her carry them out. I carefully picked Nessie up, keeping her head resting comfortably on my chest. On the way to our next flight some people asked if she was ok. I just told them that flying makes her a little sick and I didn't wanna wake her.

We were soon on our flight to Rio, this time Edward was sitting next to me. Nessie was still asleep.

"I hope you realize," Edward said to me, "that the way you phrased that made some people think she might be pregnant."

"Oh well. Its not like we're gonna see them again."

"Good point. But remember I'm her father and I have every right to know if she is."

"Edward, we have eternity to try for kids... not yet."

"You haven't even talked about having kids, have you?"

"You caught me... but can you blame me? The last time a baby was born in this family, my best friend nearly got killed." The images of Bella's broken, mangled body was clear in my mind.

"Not as clear as it is in mine."

After a few moments, I said, "If it makes you feel better, I'll bring it up to her when we have some alone time on the Island."

"Only a part of that statement makes me feel better." I chuckled and listened to the fluttering heartbeat until I fell asleep.

"Jake. Jake! Jacob!" I startled awake at the sound of my imprints voice. "C'mon Jake. Wakie, wakie."

"Five more minutes." I smirked. Then her soft lips were pressed against mine. After a moment I heard Edward groan. My problem was back with a vengance. _Man, it's been so long since we had sex. Last night._

I was surprised and grateful that my thoughts weren't interupted. Once Nessie pulled away, I winked at Bella and she smirked at me.

"C'mon. We're in Rio! Alost there. We're just a boat ride away from paradise." Nessie was pulling me along with her out of the plane and into the airport. She stopped near the sliding doors where a man in a suit stood with a sign that said "Black's". Next to him stood a shorter man with a sign that said "Cullen's".

The family caught up and Bella passed out wallets and clutches to each of us. I opened mine. It had an ID that said Jacob E. Black. It had about a thousand dollars in cash and three credit cards. Then she handed each of us pasports. I took the ID out of the wallet and put it and my passport in my back pocket. Then I handed the wallet back to her.

"Cmon, Bells. You know I can't accept that much money."

"Its money for food and whatever you and Renesmee want for the rest of the trip." She handed it back. "Consider it a late anniversary present." Our anniversary was about a month ago and the whole family paid for a trip to go back to La Push to see the Pack again. Sam, Paul and Jared were all significantly older, having stopped phasing to age with their imprints.

"You already got me an anniversary presant."

"Fine. Then considder it an early one for next year."

"Deal." I put the ID back in the wallet and shoved it into the pocket with the passport.

It turned out that Edward and Bella used my surname So they rode with us to the docks.

"Its getting close to sunrise," Bella said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Love. Alice planned it so we would be about halfway to the island when the sun broke through the clouds."

I loved seeing Nessie in the sun. It made her skin glow beautifully, without the shine hurting my eyes like full-vamps.

Soon we were on the boat. There were only five seats so Carlisle drove, Esme was in the passenger seat. Then the other three seats were filled by Edward, Jasper and Emmett, each with their wives in their laps. I sat on the floor with Nessie right next to me. I didn't mind so much because I was right behind Edward and it seemed that Bella still had her shield over me. When the sun broke through the clouds, Nessie looked so besutiful I couldn't resist kissing her.

 **Alright guys. Review if you want. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ok guys! I'm back with another chapter! It's in Jake's POV again. There will be some smut at the end if the chapter but nothing too heavy. Enjoy!**

We stepped off the boat and onto a long beach of beautiful white sand.

"Hey, Jake. Can you help me unload the bags?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, sure." I turned and barely managed to catch the large suitcase that was lobbed at my head. Before I had a chance to say anything there was another, and another. We unloaded the boat this way till all 11 suitcases (Blondie had two) and all four boxes of food and supplies were on the beach.

Carlisle jumped off the boat after it was tied up. "Ok. Let's go get settled then well meet on the northern beach in an hour." Carlisle handed me a folded piece of paper and I opened it. It was a map of the island.

"Thanks," I said, knowing I wouldn't need it and shoving it in my pocket anyway. I had to admit, I did like Carlisle as more than my imprint's grandfather. He was a friend to me.

Everyone gathered their suitcases. Esme and Carlisle took a two boxes of food and I helped Renesmee carry the other two boxes and our luggage into the dense forest. I set them down, then pulled my shirt off and handed it to Nessie. She blushed lightly, knowing what was about to happen. I took my shoes and pants off and handed them to her. I moved a few yards back, not wanting to risk hurting Nessie, and let the heat of the transformation consume me. I opened my new eyes to see Nessie strap my clothes onto my hind leg. I flexed it, making sure it wasn't too tight. She handed me the suitcases which I held in my mouth. Then I laid down and she climbed onto my back with the boxes in her hands. She placed her hand onto my neck and the word "ready" echoed in my head.

Then I was flying through this new forest, Nessie clinging to my fur, which was getting a bit long. I guess a haircut is due soon. Nessie likes my hair short. She says she can see my eyes better. So I keep it short for her.

Soon we reached a large two story house and I slowed to a trot, then stopped near the door. I laid down and set the suitcases on the front portch as Nessie climbed off me. She set the boxes next to the suitcases as I stood up and shook the hair out of my face. When I was running it stayed out of my eyes easily, now it didn't. She moved to my hind leg and unstrapped the clothes. I stared at her beautiful face as she did so and the heat melted off me. I was a man again... really a man again. My erection stood at full attention for my imprint. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she threw my clothes at my chest, then swiftly grabbed the boxes and opened the front door.

I yanked my clothes on, grabbed the suitcases and was inside before the door swung shut. But my Nessie was already in the kitchen and I was staring at the huge entertainment center. Books on one side of the 55" TV and videogames on the other. Sweet!

I took our bags to the master bedroom. For some reason there were two guest bedrooms. I set them on the long dresser that was across the room from a huge bed. That bed was gonna be fun tonight.

Soon I felt the warm hands of my love pressing into a knot in my back I didn't even know was there. _Why are you so tense?_ Her thoughts rang through my head like little bells.

"I didn't realize I was," I whispered.

"Well, we've got almost an hour till we gotta meet the others on the beach. What do ya wanna do till then?" I smiled, thinking of the videogames. Then I grinned thinking of the bed, right behind me.

I turned and kissed her while we undressed eachother. I chose the bed.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Jacob's POV. Enjoy!**

All too soon the phone went off. Before we got too caught up with eachother, Nessie set an alarm on her phone so we could meet the rest of the family on the north beach. When it went off, Nessie was laying on my chest listening to my heartbeat.

She patted my chest. "Ok. Time to go."

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes. We can't stay in bed the whole time we're here."

"We did last time," I reminded her. On our honeymoon we spent the first 36 hours in bed, only getting up for food.

"We didn't have the rest of my family here with us."

"Thank goodness for that. Edward would've killed me for some of the things I did to you. He nearly tried, but Bella was there to save my ass."

I helped Nessie stand and she moved over to her dresser and pulled out a little sun dress. She noticed me staring at her naked body and threw a pair of shorts at my face. I rolled my eyes. Its all I would need for the beach. Nessie put her swimsuit on under her dress. She led me out the large french doors onto the beach. I handed her the shorts and phased into my wolf form.

I looked up and she was hopping lithely onto my back. I felt her grip my fur as I ran, along the shore, to the northern end of the island. I slowed a bit once I could smell them. It wasn't too bad getting used to the smell in my human form, but they still reeked all the same in my wolf form. The smell made my hackles raise.

I went around the next bend and most of the rest of the family was there. The only ones missing were Edward and Bella. Rosalie was laying on a towel, shaded by an umbrella. Emmett and Jasper were waxing some surf boards. Alice was watching them excitedly. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in a couple beach chairs under an umbrella. I stopped next to them and Nessie hopped off. I took my shorts from her and lightly poked my nose to her forehead. She put her hand on my cheek. _I love you, too. Hurry back._

I ran into the forest a ways and set my shorts on the ground. I phased back, remebering the short time when that was hard for me. I chuckled a bit. Sam didn't have any kids so the only wolves who have a chance at phasing as effortlessly as I do would be my kids... my kids... I let those words sink in. I'll have to bring that up to her once we get back to the house.

I shook my head, clearing it of those heavy thoughts and ran silently back to the tree line. I could see Nessie pulling her dress off and handing it to Alice. I took a couple steps back... paused. Then I ran and sprang out of the trees. I trapped my Nessie in my protective arms and we tumbled into the sand a feew feet from the water. I landed on top of her, my hands on either side of her head.

"Hi." She glared at me then the next thing I knew I was flying over her head and she was sitting on my chest And I could feel the ocean coming up and licking at my toes. She kissed my neck, and I moaned as her teeth ran over my skin.

"Don't forget who the alpha is," she whispered.

"Me!" I swiftly turned us over and pinned her to the sand. Then I started kissing her cheeks, down her jaw, her neck, behind her ear and back to her jaw, to the corner of her mouth. I pulled out and looked into her eyes, then I kissed her lips. It was ended too soon by Emmett's gaging noises.

I laughed and jumped to my feet, pulling Nessie with me. Then I pulled her in for a hug.

 **Sadly, guys, that's all you get till Monday. Hope you can survive that long without them. Let me know what you think in a review.**


End file.
